1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a thermal barrier-coated Ni alloy component and a manufacturing method thereof, or more specifically, to a thermal barrier-coated Ni alloy component used for turbine blades and the like in an aircraft jet engine, and an industrial gas turbine, and to a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ni alloys such as Ni-based single crystal alloys having excellent heat resistance are used for turbine blades and the like in an aircraft jet engine and an industrial gas turbine. A turbine inlet temperature may be raised as a method effective for enhancing thermal efficiency of an air craft jet engine and the like. To raise the turbine inlet temperature, it is effective to apply thermal barrier coating to the turbine blades and the like.
The thermal barrier coating of a Ni alloy such as a Ni-based single crystal alloy generally includes a top coat as a thermal barrier layer located on the outermost layer (on a combustion gas side) and a bond coat as an intermediate layer located inside the top coat (on a substrate side). The top coat is ceramic coating aimed at a thermal barrier effect. The bond coat is metallic coating aimed at enhancement in oxidation resistance of the substrate.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-156744 (Patent Literature 1) describes a technique of coating a bond coat of a platinum group metal containing aluminum on a substrate made of a Ni alloy, and coating a top coat made of stabilized zirconia on the platinum group metal bond coat.